Datei:Blurred Lines - Glee Cast HD FULL STUDIO-0
Beschreibung Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke featuring T.I. & Pharrell Williams will be featured in The End of Twerk, the fifth episode of Season Five. It will be sung by Artie, Bree, Jake, Kitty, and Will. LYRICS: Will: Everybody get up (Jake: Hey) (Artie: Hey) Everybody get up Jake: Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey (Artie: Uh) Hey, hey, hey (Artie: Huh, huh) Turn me up Will: If you can't hear What I'm trying to say (Jake: Girl come here) If you can't read From the same page Maybe I'm going deaf (Jake: Hey, hey, hey) Maybe I'm going blind (Jake: Hey, hey, hey) Maybe I'm out of my mind (Jake: Hey, hey, hey) Everybody get up Jake (New Directions): OK now he was close Tried to domesticate you But you're an animal Baby, it's in your nature (Kitty: Meow) Just let me liberate you (Hey, hey, hey) You don't need no papers (Hey, hey, hey) That man is not your maker (Hey, hey, hey) And that's why I'm Jake with Artie (with Bree): Gon' take a (good girl) (Artie: Ooh) Bree: I know you want it (Artie: Hey!) Jake: I know you want it Bree: I know you want it Bree and Artie: You're a good girl Bree (Artie): Can't let it get past me (Oh, yeah) You're far from plastic (Alright) Talk about getting blasted Jake (with Bree and Artie): I hate these (Blurred lines) Bree: I know you want it (Artie: Hey, yeah) Jake: I know you want it (Artie: Oh, oh, yeah, yeah) Bree: I know you want it Artie, Jake and Bree: But you're a good girl (Artie: Hey) Bree with Jake: The way you grab me Must wanna get nasty (Artie: Hey, hey, hey!) Go ahead, get at me Will: Everybody get up What do they make dreams for When you got them jeans on (Artie: Uh, huh) What do we need steam for Will and Artie with New Directions: You the hottest bitch in this place Jake (New Directions): I feel so lucky (Hey, hey, hey) You wanna hug me (Hey, hey, hey) What rhymes with hug me? (Hey, hey, hey) (Artie: Hey, hey) Will: Everybody get up Jake (with New Directions): OK now (he was close) Tried to domesticate you But you're an (animal) Jake (Artie with New Directions): Baby it's in your nature (Uh, huh) Just let me liberate you (Uh, huh) You don't need no papers (Uh, huh) That man is not your maker (Uh, huh) And that's why I'm (Artie: Oh, oh) Gon' take a (with Bree: Good girl) Bree: I know you want it Jake: I know you want it (Artie: Hey, hey) Bree: I know you want it Bree (with Artie): You're a (good girl) Bree (Artie): Can't let it get past me (Yeah, hey) You're far from plastic (Oh, oh) Talk about getting blasted (Will: Everybody get up) I hate these blurred lines (Will: I hate them lines) I know you want it (Will: I hate them lines) I know you want it (Will: I hate them lines) I know you want it But you're a good girl (Artie: Good girl) The way you grab me (Artie: Hey) Must wanna get nasty (Artie: Alright) Go ahead, get at me Will (New Directions): Everybody get up Shake the vibe, get down, get up Do it like it hurt (Oh!) Like it hurt (Oh!) What you don't like work? (Oh! Oh! Oh!) (Artie: Hey, hey) Baby can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica It always works for me Dakota to Decatur (Uh, huh) Jake (New Directions): No more pretending (Hey, hey, hey, uh, huh) Cause now you winning (Hey, hey, hey, uh, huh) Here's our beginning (Hey, hey, hey, uh, huh) Artie: I always wanted a good girl, yeah Bree: I know you want it Jake: I know you want it Bree: I know you want it Artie and Bree: You're a good girl Bree (Artie): Can't let it get past me (Oh, yeah) You're far from plastic (Alright) Talk about getting blasted Jake (with Artie and Bree): I hate these (blurred lines) Wil: Everybody get up Bree: I know you want it Jake: I know you want it Bree: I know you want it Jake (with Artie and Bree): But you're a (good girl) Bree (Artie): The way you grab me Must wanna get nasty (Hey, hey) Go ahead, get at me Bree, Artie and Jake with New Directions: These blurred lines Will: Everybody get up Kategorie:Videos